


Fury

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!Sansa confronts a misogynistic asshole. Jon digs it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Fury

Jon warily turned his head around at the sound of yelling, recognizing one of the voices all too well. He shoved his way through the rubbernecking crowd to find his girlfriend toe-to-toe with an unfamiliar man, their voices raising louder and louder as their argument intensified. Flushed nearly as red as the hair on her head, Sansa braced her hands against her hips, quite literally growling in her frustration.

“Call me ‘honey’ one more time, you misogynistic neanderthal!”

It was disturbing how the stranger managed to sneer and leer at the same time. “Go make me a sandwich, sweetheart. You’re getting a little emotional.”

A foreboding flare to her nostrils and Jon approached, stopping nearby but not getting between them. “You should step back,” he told the man plainly.

Proving himself to be as stupid as Sansa’s tone had implied, the other man looked him over and scoffed. “Why? Planning something?”

“Nope,” Jon replied, taking half a step back. He had done his due diligence and tried to warn the moron. “Not me.”

Before either man could blink, Sansa had moved swiftly, jerking her leg up to jab her knee directly between her adversary’s legs. Jon instinctively winced, watching with morbid fascination as the stranger’s face turned alarmingly pale, then tinging with green.

Sansa crowed in triumph, so beautiful in her righteous fury Jon was momentarily distracted again, knocked back to his senses when he remembered the man she’d just assaulted was built like a linebacker. He grabbed her hand, tugging urgently as Sansa quickly caught on, the two of them taking off like a bat out of hell.

They ran until their lungs burned, Jon wearily collapsing against the brick side of a coffeeshop. He stared at his companion with incredulous admiration. “You’re amazing,” he proclaimed breathlessly.

Sansa smiled wryly, giving his hand a squeeze as she joined him against the wall. “Still sure you want to marry me?”

“Gods, yes.” He dipped his head to press his lips to hers, his wonderful, brave, fiery fiancee stealing his breath all over again as she twined her arms around his neck, taking control of the kiss.

Still sure, she had asked. He’d never been more certain.


End file.
